


Song for the date

by cjamm13



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjamm13/pseuds/cjamm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just stayed friends visiting each other's home not knowing they'll eventually find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 26th!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe (alternate? they were still idols but...) fast forwarded to 7 years.  
> Well, I'll make this one a series. This is my first series and I just can't keep these thoughts inside of my head. XD 
> 
> I just feel excited for them to fall in love. Ho!ho!ho!

“Happy Birthday! Please accept these flowers and gift I carefully picked for you…” 

  


There was a short pause. He carefully chose his words because he wants it tonight. 

  


_It was definitely tonight._

  


“You’re legal now… you’re allowed to date from now, isn’t it?”

“Ah, Uuh—nn…” It was a short positive response. She didn’t expect it. Today, she just turned 26. 

_Legal? Allowed to date? Even teenagers are (emotionally) allowed to fall in love. At 26 years old, isn’t it late already?_

“We’ve seen each other a couple of times. My sister would often invite you at home so you could teach her to cook. Every time the two of you prepares a meal it would always be me and our younger brother eating those...” 

“Those were really delicious”

He smiled while still looking straight to the eyes of the girl in front of him. Later, she won’t be just a “girl” he had known for years. His sister’s friend whom he is watching from afar... for quite a long time now. 

“I told you how I feel towards you. That feeling grew stronger by day.” 

  


“Kyyaaahhhh!!!” There was a short distraction. One of the girls in attendance screamed.  
_Ohh, one of the women, I mean. They are no girls anymore. Most of them in their mid 20s and at the height of their respective careers._

Everyone was in the middle of the dinner hall. They were frolicking, chit chatting, laughing, enjoying when a guy carrying flowers and a gift box came and went straight to the birthday girl. Five minutes have passed since then. All ears to the guy who is in the middle of his **confession**. 

  
  


“I understand your polite _no_ to my date invitations. Even to dinners with the presence of my sister. You were an idol after all, bound by a love-ban contract. More than that, you know your responsibility and stayed faithful.”

He took a deep breath. His heart is pounding madly in his chest. He needs to calm it down... even just a little.

“I even asked my sister to cover up for us if you happen to accept and secretly date... Ah, Mizuki just hit me hard. I didn’t know she could get that violent protecting a **_Musume._** ” He adjusted his tone, joking a little to loosen things up. Still, he is serious… seriously in love to the 26-year old girl (woman) in front of him.

“Even when you turned me down, I still continued giving you flowers, gifts… love letters on your Birthday, Valentines, Christmas and in other opportunities I had. I never really got a reply but just a _Thank You_ card every year-end. Giving up was not an option, I even cockily thought you’ll eventually fall for me and go on secret dates.” That was the longest he had held his breathing. 

He grasped her hands, which were still carrying the flowers and gift, looked down and continued.

“When you graduated from **_Morning Musume._** , I thought it was my chance… but I was wrong. They kept you in a love-ban contract and became busier with tours and camps. This time with Sayashi.”

He took another deep breath and looked at her. 

“Good that it only disallowed you until your last day as a 25-year old. Aahhhh, I thought I’ll wait forever.”

He ruffled his hair with his right hand as he became a little more nervous, kept his left holding his love's fingers and stepped a little closer.

  
  


"Ayumi, for the past year we could only talk thru LINE and sometimes when you visit Mizuki at home. You never directly told me how you feel towards me. I just assumed."

  


At the last short pause, he cleared his mind and focused his gaze on her...

"I want to make everything formal tonight."

  


  


His hands found the sides of her face, cupped her cheeks, jaws and a little of her neck. And moved his face closer to hers... 

...and they locked lips.


	2. Rock-Solid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sendai concert has finished and the girls were invited to have dinner. None other than by the Ishida family.
> 
> Ayumi was really excited.  
> She miss her brother a lot. Of course, her whole family, too, but mostly to whom she is closest. And it's her 4-year older sibling.

**"I'M HOME!!!"**

Ayumi was so excited that she even rang the doorbell thrice. Her brother, who opened the gate, was a little furious. 

What made him irritated was the three **long** presses his sister made. He was in his room, in front of his laptop, trying to finish some work he brought home. It was 99% finished and he was about to make a quick run on everything to finalize when Ishida-chan **RANG** the doorbell.

"Yahh!!! Ayumi!!! What's wrong with you!!!" He scolded his younger sister as he opened the gate.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Startled. He was surprised to find a different girl in front of him.  
She was taller, more plump, better-shaped, with longer hair, sleepy eyes but wears glasses like Ayumi. 

"Onii-san!" Ayumi blurted out and put a wild grin on her face as she (un)hid herself from Mizuki's back.

"I'm really sorry." He ignored his sister and apoligized to the other girl instead.

"I didn't mean to." He bowed his head and softly spoke to the lady while trying his best to not lose his temper over the overly excited Ayumi. He, then, warmly welcomed the girls and gestured them to enter. Trying his best to ignore his wildly grinning younger sister.  


Everyone has entered the house. Ishi-papa and Ishi-mama accompanied them inside to the living room.  
The siblings were still outside.  
Ayumi was left at the gate still smiling. Her watery brown eyes, which becomes smaller as she grins are fixed on her brother's face.  
Big brother, who got a little angry, whose hands are on his waist, took one, big, deep breath and looked at her calmly.

He moved closer to Ayumi, smiled and hugged his sister. 

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Ayumiiii!!! So how's my spoiled **little** sister!?" The older Ishida asked as he tightly hugged Ayumi and ruffled her hair.

He kept his eyes locked on her. His arms around her small frame.  
He loves her so much. Yes, siblings do have a special bond but theirs are incomparable. They support each other on whatever direction they head into. It's a **rock** -solid brother-sister relationship.

  


_Back when they were kids, he would always look after her._  
_His sister is playful and clumsy. She laughs a lot, smiles a lot._  
_They would play hide and seek and he would always be the seeker. Other times, he would tease her, run ahead and make her chase him._

_"Ayumi, let's play!"_

_Onii-san! wait!_

_"Ayumi, this is how you write your name."_

_Onii-san! what is this? help me!!_

_"Ayumi, that's wrong, this is how you do it."_

_Onii-san! again, again, again!_

_They sure played a lot. Even now. But this time it's the other way around._  
_Ayumi would seek him -- seek his advice on everything she's curious about._  
_Ayumi would tease him and would run ahead -- now he is chasing her, watching her from behind, and seeing her fulfill her dreams._  
_Well, he's not far behind. It's just that, he is a normal guy, part of the society. Out of the limelight but equally successful as his idol-sister._

_Ayumi, what do you think?_

_Onii-san! will I be alright?_

_Ayumi, do your best! I'm cheering for you!_

_Onii-san! Good luck on your presentation!_

_Ayumi, you did well! That dance was great!_

_Onii-san! Congratulations! You did it! YAY!!!_

_At present, both are young adults. Now, it is more of a give and take. Given his sister's love-ban contract, he would take him to dates and teach her how to act. He doesn't want his sister to grow ignorant of dating. Someday she'll stop being an idol. He doesn't want her to go reckless when it comes. Ayumi, in return, advices her brother on handling a woman. A woman, you read it right. Of course, she doesn't want her brother to go with many._

_Ayumi, here take my hand._

_Onii-san! I want to cling on you!_

_Ayumi, you don't say yes to everything._

_Onii-san! I want something special!_

_Ayumi, choose the guy carefully. I won't forgive anyone who would make you cry._

_Onii-san! You're too timid! Loosen up a bit!_

_Ayumi is too frugal that she doesn't even spend a lot on clothes. Though idols are suppose to because of the nature of their work, she is just too stubborn and obsess on not spending money. That's why big brother would buy him clothes. ~~Oh no! Maybe the reason why she's so unfashionable. Just blame big brother Ishida, then. It's rare for guys to know what's fashionable for women.~~ In return, the younger Ishida would buy her brother souvenirs from wherever part of the world she goes. Her trips are not just about finding face panels, fitting her face/head and taking pictures. She has a brother, who she cares so much. It would be scandalous to show Ayumi buying something for a guy. Wotas are crazy though Ayumi is faithful._

_Ayumi, what do you want?_

_Onii-san! what do you want!?_

_Ayumi, thank you!_

_Onii-san! Thank you!_

_Ayumi!_

_Onii-san!_

**It is, indeed, a rock-solid brother-sister relationship.**

  
  
  


Ayumi broke the hug, patted her brother's untidy hair and smilingly said... 

"Nii-chan, I'm hungry, feed me... OK!" 

  


To which he only replied... 

"Spoiled brat!"


	3. Sendai Dinner (part 1): Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls were invited for dinner at the Ishida residence. It was the first time they were invited and also the first time everyone will meet every family member of Ayumi.
> 
> Father  
> Mother  
>  **Brother (Onii-san)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Un)Fortunately, Ishida Ayumi doesn't have ten younger siblings she needs to help feed XD

It was a fair weather evening of autumn. Outside was chilly but inside the house, the air-conditioner was perfectly set to a temperature just right for everyone not to get shivers nor sweat. 

The girls stayed at the living room while Ayumi's parents were setting the dining place. The living room space was big enough for the girls to fit. There were not much decoration, a typical Japanese minimalist setting with wooden floor kept decently clean. A non-bulky 6-seater sofa was placed against the wall while the television set across it and a four-by-two feet glass table at the center. Each sides of the main sofa were some make shift chairs designed to accommodate more guests. On the right part of the setup, which was a few steps away, was a window covered with a thick beige curtain. At the left side, when looking through the window, is a shelf where DVDs, CDs, some books, and photo albums were kept. And at the right of it was the hall leading to the dining area and the exit.

  


"Oi! Oi! Oi! Masa..." The princess of the house exclaimed in opposition as Maa-chan has just pulled something off the shelf. The girls, then, circled around Maa-chan. Ayumi was left sitting at the sofa looking at her band mates, who were giggling around the opened photo album.

"This is cute!!!" Mizuki's voice echoed. She was grinning wildly over a picture while the other girls were laughing and making cute faces. Ayumi, worried it was one of her embarrassing photos, went to the group, and tip-toed trying to look at the picture.

"Eeehhhhhh!!!" Ishida Ayumi's mouth was wide open again. No big deal as it was just a typical reaction of hers. 

Suddenly, everyone was looking at two kids on their school gym uniform. The little girl had a puzzled innocent look on her face. The 5-year old kid was wearing shorts, a gym shirt bigger than her size, a pair of sneakers and a pink hat on her head. She was clinging on an elementary-aged boy who seemed like her big brother. Both kids has clear brown eyes, the same sparkly brown eyes. Big brother made a peace sign and had a proud smile on his face. He was wearing the same set of clothes and foot wear that only differed by gender and a cap rather than a hat. Distinctly, there was a medal hanging by the boy's neck. He sure looked smart and charismatic.

  


"Onii-san is cute!" Ogata Haruna made an innocent, unguarded remark that made the girls silent for a while. Two seconds after, the room was filled with giggles.

"Oi!" Mizuki poked and teased her junior.

"Don't worry, it's our private time. There couldn't be any recorders or cameras here, it's Ayumi-chan's house after all." Erina butted in and giggled awkwardly. She didn't mind the silence she received. Erina is Erina, anyway.

"Yah, Ayumi-chan, you owe me a while ago." Even Fukumura ignored Ikuta this time. 

"Your brother accidentally scolded me and something from his mouth landed on my nose." The girls laughed when Mizuki recounted the earlier scene.

"Hehe... I'm sorry Mizu-chan." Ayumi apologized as she pretended to wipe Mizuki's nose. Indeed, an act of cleaning the crime scene. _By the way, it's their private time. Mizuki and Ayumi are of the same age. They casually call each other when off cam._

"It's ok Fukumura-san. You had a good look of him. I'm envious!" Ogata at the moment was just an ordinary teenage girl. "Ayumi-san, hugged him really tight. That moment, I wanted to be Ayumi-san." And the room was filled with laughter.

"Haruna-chan! I'll surely look after you tonight!" Miki jokingly protested at her partner-in-crime as more giggles filled the place.

  


And so everyone continued to look at the photos... page by page.  
One after another, Maa-chan pulled the photo albums until the last one. 

Giggles and laughter continued with every new photos revealed. There were pictures of kindergarten Ayumi, her elementary days, at the rakuten cheer leading school, the "happy dance" times and early junior high school. There were birthday pictures, school activities pictures, and random ones. In most of the photos, she was with her brother. They were smiling, playing.

"This makes me miss my older brother. When I come home, I'll hug him really tight until he loses his breath." Mizuki jokingly said but with all honesty. _She loves her older brother, too. Even though, the older Fukumura kid is a little snobbish at times, Mizuki would often run into him and ask him to spoil her._

"Ooohhhh! LUCKY BROTHER! If I am him, I'll be more than willing to lose my breath!" Ogata made the remark while making circles in front of her chest. 

The joker was still at work. She might have left her idol self at Sendai Sun Plaza Hall but her humor remained. Laughter never left the room. Everyone surely enjoyed their private time. 

  


The girls only stopped when Ayumi's Onii-san showed up. The sibling jumped out and hugged him tightly. She just wanted to take all her time to show affection. 

_They will be back to Tokyo tomorrow morning and she'll surely get sad again. Ayumi doesn't know when she will see him again, her family aside from mama who stays with her in Tokyo. They live more than 300 kilometers apart. An idol's job is hard and lonely, huh! They go around the country cheering up people while they themselves are cheered on in return but leaving their families in order to do so._

"It's dinner time. This way, please." Big brother politely called them as he gestured towards the hallway leading to the dining place.

  


The girls followed but the siblings were left behind again. But there was only a short conversation. 

"Oi, Ayumi, eat a lot. You need to keep yourself healthy."

"Of course!!! Onii-san, I have a lot of stories tonight. You better tell me yours, too. Seems like it became bad..."

"Huh? What is it?"

... 

"Your sister has extra-ordinary powers!

...If I want to, I can make her your ex-girlfriend!" She let out an unapologetic giggle after a strong exclamation. She's worried over his brother whose relationship is getting out of hand. And the girl seems very hard to deal with. When Ayumi met the girlfriend, she didn't like her and frowned the whole time at the dinner where his brother introduced the girl.

"Oii!"

"I mean it!! And she pouted after. Displeased. "Eeehhhhh, I can handle it. I should be the one worried over you." 

"You don't have to worry about me. The idol contract is doing you favors. Hahahaha!" Ayumi was so proud.  
It wouldn't matter this time. She didn't have someone she likes, anyway. All in her mind was dance. DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!  
But time will come she would want this love-ban to be lifted.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Mizuki, I'm sorry. I think, I'm starting to fall in love with him..."


	4. Sendai Dinner (part 2): Beef tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the girls are at the dinner table.  
> This was the first time she looked at those eyes. Genetically the same eyes with Ayumi but very much different in aura.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!!!"

Everyone echoed before they dig into the food prepared for them.

  


"Waahhh, Beef tongue!" Haruka can't contain her excitement over the well-known Miyagi delicacy as she took her first spoonful of pure happiness.  
The Miyagi delicacies always make her excited. She's even more excited to eat Miyagi food than perform at a Miyagi concert. _Hoho! Don't worry Haru-kun(chan), Ayumi would forgive you. She'll even cook a bountiful amount for you._

"Woooww!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Ma-chan was in her usual self. Noisy, overly excited and random.  
She noisily asked Ayumi's parents what to eat first and showed over excitement in every reply she got but still ended up picking randomly different from what they recommended. _Maa-chan was really comfortable even talking casually to Ayumi-nee-chan's parents._

"This is luxury! I wish I could cook like this. Ishida-san, Thank you very much!" Oda didn't think of it. There were four Ishidas in the house -- Father, Mother, Big Brother and Ayumi. Probably, it was for Ayumi's mama. It was Ishi-mama who cooked everything, anyway. All four of them just looked at her and smiled. Oda didn't see it as she was busy filling her plate with food. The Ishidas wouldn't mind though. They just want everyone to have a really great time eating.

_I LOVE FOOD!!! AND I'LL EAT EVERYTHING I WANT!!! --- **This is simply MaaSakuDuu's food principle.** Just let them indulge! _

  


Across Ayumi, who was comfortably beside her Brother, was Ogata Haruna.  
_She purposely sat in that spot. She finds Ishida Big Brother cute. So why not have the best dinner at the best spot!_

Everything was so delicious that the girls ate countless servings. Who cooked those? None other than the matriarch. Food touched by the golden hands, golden chopsticks, golden spoon, golden kitchenware of Ishi-mama explodes with all goodness and goldness. You could always expect the taste to be better than Ayumi's. Obviously, Ayumi learned the art of cooking and preparing food from her mother. Who else would she learn from, no other than the woman who gave birth to her.

  


"Anoo, Papa!!!" Maa-chan continued to explode with randomness as she pointed to the gentleman at the far-end of the table. _Oh! She just called Ayumi's father, casually as **Papa**._

Ishi-papa kindly looked at her. "Yes? What is it Sato-san?" He was surprisingly a timid guy, far from Ayumi's character. Or maybe because it was just their first formal meeting. _Just like Ayumi, who wouldn't show herself at first._

"Ayumi... Onii-san... and Papa are the same. Same, same, same." Masaki pointed at the three Ishidas.

Eehhhh! Maa-chan, Maa-chan..." Mizuki tried to remind Maa-chan to use formal language through some gestures. But it was difficult. She was too close to Ishi-papa. She was worried he might misunderstood if she whispers or slightly pat Maa-chan.

Maa-chan continued pointing at "Papa" while trying to say something. No one could understand her as she talked with her mouth full.

"Aaaahhhhh, I got it, I got it! Maa-chan, we got our eyes from Papa." Big brother finally broke the confusion.

"That's it! That's it!" Masaki replied.

"Ahh, Ahahaha!" Mizuki looked from Papa to Ayumi then to Ayu Onii-san. They have the same eyes but Papa's tame. Ayumi's and Onii-san's are sparkly. But Brother's has a different spark from Ayumi.  
_Naturally, something that attracts the opposite sex? What was it? She wasn't so sure but those eyes were brilliant._

_Onii-san's smart, huh! He figured out Masaki-chan..._ Mizuki thought admiringly.

_Mizuki likes looking straight to Ayumi's eyes. She admires how energy could be transmitted from Ayumi's eyes. Leader would always feel re-energized whenever she looks at Ayu's in the middle of the concert. Concerts are really tiring and it becomes more tiring at the middle of the tour. She always admires how her junior could still pull it off. Ayumi has really good stamina but more so a stronger determination to continue. What awes her the most is her ability to transmit that energy through eye contacts. MIzuki loves to look at those eyes. Ayumi and her brother has the same eyes. But the latter has something different... Something difficult to grasp at the moment._

  


"Here, more beef tongue." _Brother_ offered more and passed it to Mizuki. 

Mizuki shyly gave the other girls, too.  
Suddenly, she felt so hot. She wasn't so sure if she was blushing but she did her best to stay calm.

  


"Fukumura-san..." Brother called her attention. Then pointed at his own lips. Gestured something. Mizuki was puzzled and started to feel uncomfortable.

 _Eehhh, what is it? My lips?? What's with my lips???_ She blushed a little.

"Aa, There's rice at the corner..." He clarified as he pointed at his lips mirroring the side where the mess was on Mizuki's.

"Ah, ahaha, Thank you." She blushed madly so she looked down trying to hide her pinkish face. Luckily, others didn't pay that much attention... even Ogata. _Though, Haa-chin's look was fixed on Brother._ Mizuki felt uneasy. She continued on her meal and tried making small talks with other girls to shrug it off. Though, from time to time she would gaze at Ayumi's brother.

_He's busy joking with her sister. Just like Ayumi, he would often make hilarious faces and laugh. His eyes were glittering and his smile contagious. Mizuki couldn't help it and would smile a little whenever she catches a glimpse of his mouth. She found it so sweet of him as he followed every favor his sister would ask._

"Onii-san, beef tongue... aaahh." She called her brother and opened her mouth wide acting like a puppy to him.

"Oh oh oh, here it comes! Hahaha!" He was so comfortable beside his sister. Not minding their guests. He miss her and would spend every second talking, playing, bonding... with Ayumi, who lives some 300 kilometers away. 

_Sure Ayu's so spoiled. Ayumi's the only daughter, the youngest so no wonder she is treated like a princess. Mizuki is also an only daughter and even have two brothers to spoil her more -- an older and a younger one. How lucky are they!_

  


Mizuki Fukumura continued watching the siblings. Sometimes smiled with them. She didn't realize she was waiting for a chance. _A chance to get back on Brother._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Yah, yah, yah! wait..." She called his attention and wiped the side of his face. There were three, four grains of rice left sticking at his lower left cheek leading to the corner of his mouth. She just wiped it clean and smiled at him.

"I didn't know you're carelessly cute, too!" She giggled a little.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but look at you." 

No more words were said after. The two new couples just continued smiling and laughing while finishing their meal.


	5. I love you with a perfect score of 100!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I did not understand at all what I was feeling that night. Only to confirm the moment we met eyes again._

  


It was my first time to go there alone. Well, I was only alone while on my way. I met him there. 

  
  


This wasn't our first date but I still felt so anxious...or maybe so excited. Last night I wasn't able to sleep right. I would get up, walk to my wardrobe and pick clothes. I couldn't decide what to wear.  
_Should I ask my Mother?_  
Probably, guys would know better. Maybe, they also picture their girlfriend/wife wearing this and that.  
_So what do Father like? Brother, too?_   
_Oohhh, come on... what do boys know?_

I repeatedly walk outside my room. How many times. I don't know. Every time I did so, I would look for my Mother. But I was too shy. I didn't know how to approach her.  
_What should I say? How would I tell her?_

"You've been walking in and out of your room for quite some time now. Are you looking for something?"

_Yes I was trying to look for..., **she's wrong, it isn't something,** ...someone._

I didn't give a reply. My mother waited. For a while, she looked puzzled but smiled afterwhile.  
_Maybe she read my mind._  


Well, I was hoping to get her attention. She was just in the living room watching a tv program. Her favorite. I passed by a lot of times. Numerous times I did go to the kitchen, got water, drank some, had some snacks but any of it didn't help. It was past 12 o'clock in the evening and I couldn't sleep. I even went to the toilet on countless occasions.  
_Ugh, I drank a lot of water._

"Hhmmm, you're going out tomorrow right? I remember you were telling Papa."

Still, she got no reply from me. I just stared at her. Helpless. I was so Helpless.  
_**MAMA, HELP ME!** _

"Ok dear, let's see..."

So she got up from the sofa and led me to my room. We entered my room and it was such a mess. My clothes were all over. Ahem! Even underwears. I was so mad at myself. I couldn't explain it.  
_Did I unconsciously pick underwears, too? What will Mama think of me!? of us!?_  


I was so preoccupied by underwears that I didn't notice Mama was putting my clothes back in my closet. She carefully put back my autumn, winter and spring clothes. Set apart by season.  
_Oh! Why haven't I thought of it? It's summer. I should be wearing light clothes._  
I felt so dumb. This date made me crazy, huh!

Mama showed me three sets. Two dresses and a pair of blouse and skirt. She also brought up two shoes. A wedge sandals and a sneaker-type both two inches in height.

"Come here my dear." She was smiling. Mama knew I was in trouble choosing clothes. 

"Thank you." That was all I could muster after all. I looked at her straight in the eyes. Moved closer and hugged her.

"Okay, let's carefully choose from here." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

At last, I arrived at the train station. A few blocks away from where we would meet. I was so excited.

I'm happy with what I'm wearing today. Mama did help me a lot! In everything from clothes to shoes. What else? She even gave me advice. Date manners.  
_We've been on dates a couple of times but was this the first time Mama talked to me about this?_  
Well, that night my mind wasn't running fine. It was messier than my room. I was so nervous. I didn't want it to just pass by. I did prepare everything even weeks ago. The gift I gave him, clothes and shoes I wore, place we went. Everything! Literally everything including my nails, my hair, the light make up i put. I thought I had prepared everything. But there was one thing I didn't realize and only did so when that moment came.

  


I arrived a little early. An hour and a half earlier than agreed. So I went to a shopping arcade. I was so nervous that I decided to walk around the place to brush off my uneasiness. I had some drink and snack. Just something to put in my stomach. I wanted to greet him with all delight. And I need all the energy. It is our 100th day as a couple after all. Yes! 100 days. My first 100 days. And with our 100th I cooked something for him. I had practiced this stuff for two weeks and I definitely perfected it days ago. I was so happy. I was about to give my boyfriend a present for our 100th which I worked so hard. I couldn't think of anything but sweet. I was really, really excited. Actually, my feelings were beyond excited. My heart fluttered madly. Words weren't enough to describe how excited I really was.

Thirty minutes before our meeting, he emailed me. He'll be a little late 'cause he ran into an errand and needed to attend to it. He said I don't have to worry. _He'll make it and meet me._ I was all fine with it. He's a hardworking man. I know how busy he is. Our date was on a weekday. Our exact 100 days as a couple. Weeks ago, I told him that we should go on a date and celebrate our 100th. I really wanted to as it was my first.

He adjusted his schedule for me. My boyfriend was hesitant to make me go to his place. He tried his best to politely tell me he'll deal with the inconvenience. We are some 300 kilometers apart, by the way. But I insisted that this time I'll be the one to take the trip. Eighty percent of the time he would travel from his place to mine. This time was part of that twenty percent. It was my turn. And I wanted it to be special as he is special to me.

  


It's 7 o'clock in the evening. The time we originally agreed to meet. Moved 15 minutes forward. I was still a few blocks away from the shop we agreed to see each other. But I was on my way to the meeting place. My boyfriend emailed me minutes before. _He would be there a quarter past 7._  
It was a fair weather summer. Fortunately, it didn't rain. But little did I know, my tears would fall instead of rain drops. 

As I passed an alley, I caught a silhouette. It was a guy carrying a child. The child was between 1 and 2 years old. Not far behind was a woman. They seemed to enjoy the moment. At the back of my mind, I thought that someday we'll be like them. A couple. I mean we'll be husband and wife. Oh, to be exact a father and a mother. I couldn't help but smile. 

I was dreaming so much that I lost sight of the way. I accidentally went to their direction. But as I got a few steps closer that dreamy smile faded. It was an understatement. It wasn't just my smile that faded. It was as if my soul left my body. I was left soulless for a moment. 

My mind was left blank. I didn't know what to do. I felt nothing but all pity to myself. How did I forget that he is four years older than me. That he had two girlfriends before me. The last one he loved so much he almost married and thought of having kids with. I felt so wrong.

I was so wrong. Yes, very, very wrong... until...

"Thank you very much for looking after my child. I was so in a hurry." The woman, who turned sideways and happened to be in her late thirties, bowed to the gentleman. She was carrying some groceries with her.

"No, I just helped. I know how hard it is to take care of kids. He's asleep now. He surely got tired from running around." A heartily laughed escaped from him. Afterwards, he opened the door of the taxi and helped the woman and the child to get in. 

"I don't know how to thank you more. I am really grateful. You'll become a good father someday." She let out a big smile and the same heartily laugh before closing the door.

The young man bid goodbye and bowed in return. As he did so, he faced my direction.

  
  


It was dark so I tried to hide my messy face. But I wasn't so sure if he didn't see me. All I knew was I ran into him and hugged him really tight. I felt so bad. I cried silently and thought he cheated. How did I even think of something like this to the man who gave it his all for me. He just helped someone. He just HELPED. _So that was the accidental errand he ran into earlier that time._

_Why? Why did I feel so emotional? He is special. But it felt more than that. Have I fallen in love, deeper?_

  


"Mizuki, what is it? what happened?"

He made his hug tighter. My Boyfriend was so worried. I felt his heart pounding. Mine, too. Madder than his.

  
  


"I love you!"

  


My lips briefly touched his. My feelings were unconstrained. I let it all out that night.

  
  
  


_I'm sorry. It was all my fault... Both my mind and my heart's fault. I have to acknowledge it. It was something I failed to realize. I have fallen deeply in love with you.  
_

  
  
  
  


**I LOVE YOU WITH A PERFECT SCORE OF 100!**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was almost a heart break...


	6. Odore! Dinner Curry!

  


"Hey, get me more serving." His order was very imperative. His majesty uttered the words while still scooping the last bite of his curry and while his sight is still focused on the television. It very much showed his very ungentleman manners. 

"This isn't bad, huh. Your friend has some skill." Followed by a cocky remark.  
The guy knows nothing about cooking but very picky on food. He eats what he wants and sets aside what he doesn't. But this time he gobbled up everything even some of the vegetables he usually doesn't pay attention.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem!!!" A rough girl voice showed some opposition.

"Ya~, just give me more serving!" He repeated then stretched his right arm sideways. A bowl and spoon held out by his right extremity.  
Your highness' attention is still on the television. He even let out a loud laugh. He was watching a variety show.

There was no response but he didn't mind. He didn't even unstretch. A few seconds later, the girl in the same room grabbed his arm, the bowl and spoon with her other hand, put it on the side table, and whispered to his ear.

"Sir. If you want to eat more. Get up. Walk to the kitchen. And refill your bowl. When you ask other people. Ask **POLITELY!** " She didn't say it loud. She just emphasized the last word and made it very **IMPERATIVE** , too.

  


This kind of treatment is _not allowable_. At first look, she seems fragile. The one you bully in school. Little do people know, she's actually the bully. She's quiet, kind and light but when you bump heads with her expect a harder head butt. She's a tough wind to go against with. A very strong-minded girl. Even a superior from the office already experienced defiance from her.

The _gentleman_ turned at his 4 o'clock. He was dumbfounded to hear a different voice. Obviously, it was a different person. All he knew, a few minutes back, it was his sister who entered the room. He likes teasing his sister. He does it quite often, too.

Their gazes met. Finally, confirmed. The shape and color of the eyes are even different. She's short in stature, too. The guy was surprised that the angle of his neck bent backwards wasn't very steep. She's already standing in full body height while he's sitting in full sitting height. He isn't very tall either. Just some 2 inches taller than his sister, who happened to be around 4 centimeters taller than this **_little girl_** he is eye to eye with.

  


All of a sudden his crown disappeared. His robes, nowhere in sight. There isn't any specter in the vicinity. Zero royal guards. No extravagance, no trumphets when he finally stood up. He is no prince. Not to be addressed as his majesty. Though, he still belongs to a family in the upper echelon of society, his state didn't help. He just lost it. Maybe, just his physical manhood remained. But that isn't enough to overthrow this girl who suddenly appeared as a Queen. Yes, with just a sharp gaze the tables turned.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds later, he found himself in the kitchen scooping some rice and curry into his bowl.

"This is really good, huh... I'm done with my third serving. I just can't help this fourth one." And he is talking to himself. Suddenly, he is a soft-spoken man. What happened minutes ago is history.

  


"Oniisan, you put the lid back properly. And put the serving spoon back on the plate. Don't just leave it somewhere."

Finally, it was his sister's turn. Very sarcastic. Very authoritative. She's now taking advantage of this very rare moment. His sister is just getting back on him. 

He became irritated, turned to her direction, looked her in the eyes and crossed his eyebrows. A clear sign of protest.  
He blinked briefly. When his sight was back in full, another figure is already standing beside her sister. The same being he encountered earlier. After fully realizing, his facial muscles relaxed. No signs of contortions were left. The feeling is just too strong. Beyond real. More than enough to tame and silence a dictator.

  
  
  


"Ayumi, my brother really likes your curry. That's his fourth serving already. I think we need to cook rice again. Papa, Mama and little Brother will arrive soon. The amount of curry is enough. I'm glad we mistakenly cooked for 11 people." Mizuki just smiled while looking at the shorter girl. 

"Yosh!" And Ayumi pumped her right fist in the air. Her left on a fist facing her chest. Then, flashing the usual big smile and crescent moon eyes.

  
  
  


The Daaishi feeling is very much alive. Even Fukumura Big Brother was infected. This time a manner-changing effect.


	7. Dance BAN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a turning point in her life and it could mean early retirement. No worries, her man is with her. People around her understands, too.

  


"So when is your next check up?"

"Next week on Wednesday. My doctor told me to be extra careful. I'm sensitive."

"I'm sorry it was all my fault. I shouldn't have insisted. What did your manager tell you?"

"He'll handle everything. The press conference will be later this day."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"My doctor also said I'll have ultrasound on Wednesday."

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you then. What time is it?" 

"At 9 in the morning. Will you be alright? It's a weekday. You have work, don't you?"

"I could take a half day leave. Let's have lunch after."

"Ok but if it's too inconvenient I'll just go with Mama. I can handle myself.

"No, no, no. I'll accompany you to the doctor. I wanna know, too. So I could take care of you better."

"If you say so. Ah by the way, I got to go now and get ready for the press conference. I'll be on an indefinite leave starting tomorrow... So you can call me anytime."

"Sure. Don't get too stressed. I know fans will be sad and get frustrated but just for some months. They'll understand. They are ever since."

"Hhhmmm, I can't stop worrying. This is too sudden. I always go according to plan... but this time..."

"Oh no, don't cry... It will be alright. Focus on your health. Okay."

"... I will. Thank you."

"Ayumi, I'll go back to work now. Take care... I love you."

"U--n, I love you, too."

  


And she put her phone inside her pocket. She gasped and wiped the tears from her eyes. She will be alright. Everything will be alright.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  


Ayumi Ishida is a little anxious. She did not expect it. She'll be on leave starting tomorrow. No recordings, no rehearsals, no guestings, no events, no lives for months. The most painful is **NO DANCING**.

She's fidgety and about to cry more. But she has to hold her ground and calm herself.

  


"Ayumi, let's go now. It will start in 10 minutes. All the reporters are present." Her manager prompted her, came close with a wheel chair, assisted Ayumi and they went to the press conference room. Mr. Manager is kind and understanding. Very different from when they first worked together. He is the same manager from her debut -- her debut with _Musume_. 

They've been working for more than a decade now and have been through a lot of incidents -- both good and bad. Through those years their work etiquette evolved, from a high level of professionalism to a lenient but still professional relationship. Today, Mr. Manager doesn't wear any disappointment in his face. He's calm and he understands.

"Don't worry Ayumi. The fans are very understanding. They will be able to accept it. Fans know how hard you worked before."

"But it's not just the fans. How about Riho..."

  


Ohhh, how about her dance partner? They were in the middle of the preparation for the summer camp when this happened. They were both excited to go around the country and hold dance classes for kids. Last month they excitedly talked about it after their first meeting on the project. Yesterday she talked to her. There were traces of disappointment and frustration on Riho's voice but at the end of the conversation it was all words of encouragement.

 _Ayumi, you don't have to worry. We got this, okay._ Those were Riho's last words to her yesterday. She has nothing to worry about. The only problem is she's overthinking. They are all right, her boyfriend, her manager and her dance partner. 

  


"We talked this morning. It's all fine. I told you, you don't have to worry. Okay." Those were her manager's words before they finally entered the conference room. No trace of disappointment.

They all gave her words of encouragement. All she needs to do is rest and get by. It would only be for a few months.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Are we all set?"

"Yes, I got everything here."

"Mama, we'll go now. I'll look after Ayumi. Please don't bother to prepare lunch. We'll have a lunch date after. I'll make sure she eats lots. She needs it, especially now." _Sure her man is playful. She always admire how he keeps her mother smile. He even went early to her flat so he could help her prepare. They even had breakfast. All three of them like a family._

"Ah, oh, don't bother to walk. Don't carry your bag." He walked straight to her, picked up her things and helped her sit on the wheel chair. She's sensitive. Going from one place to another, even just one step away, is such a pain in the ass. She has to be extra, extra careful.

They went out. Ayumi on a wheel chair. Her boyfriend pushing and carrying her bag which has everything the doctor asked her to bring.  
They rode a taxi going to the hospital. Just the two of them.

  


"I read your blog last night. And the comments, too."

"Yes. There were lots of concerns and cheers. I'm really happy I have people who even stand by me at times like this." 

"I told you, you don't have to worry. They'll understand... besides, you have me, too..." He told her, almost a whisper. He was looking at her when he did -- straight to her eyes. Ayumi held his hand and smiled to him. Her silent reply. 

  


She never expected she'll be with a guy like him. He is straight-forward. Both of them are. Since day 1, they are very vocal to each other. It is an odd relationship. No, it started oddly. She could still remember clearly what happened that night, her 26th birthday where she got her first kiss and her first boyfriend. This man, who is sitting next to her in the cab, is that same guy. 

_Ayumi, let's make it formal tonight._ That was when it all started. I mean, when it all formally started. Now they've been together for more than a year -- almost a year and a half. It is a relationship that experienced a lot of ups and downs in such a short period of time. A few times, her palm had landed strong on his face. She cried some. He cried, too. Once she was so selfish, she didn't bother to tell him that she will be out of the country for two weeks -- work related. He became skeptical for some time. There was a cold war. But most importantly, they were able to discover more of themselves and conquer all those hardships. That's why, right now in the middle of this turbulence, they are strongly supporting each other. Especially, in this period of Ayumi's career. She has to STOP DANCING for some time. It is for her FUTURE.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  


"Sir what happened. Were the results out?"

Even though, she received a lot of kind words, her worry hasn't really left her. Not when your future is at stake. It's DANCING, her first love. Though, this time, it comes a close second to her guy.

  


"Ishida-san, I'm glad with your decision, if you didn't stop this could have gotten more serious. You are too young to end your career. An ankle sprain is something you shouldn't take lightly. Now, you even got two. Both ankles damaged..."

The doctor pulled the MRI results from his drawer and set it up. He put circles. Those are the damaged parts. Her left has a cut the right hasn't. And a minute mark on her left heel. _Oh, that's why it was more inflamed and more painful._

"It will take more time to heal, particularly your left foot. No need for operation. Luckily, there was no ligament damage. There are a lot of muscle tears for both feet, a slight tendon tear and a small bone fracture on your left. Your right is probably getting fine now. It's just a little bruised. Depending on your therapy sessions and your body's healing capability it would take at least six weeks while your right ankle might heal in two weeks. You need ample rest."

He went back to his desk and pulled out a prescription.

"Here is the authorized request for your therapy. It will be your first 18 sessions, which includes hot compress, ultrasound, traction and exercises.It's for 3 sessions a week. Don't worry the therapist will assist you in everything. You could start your first session at 10am today. It will be for an hour and a half. Did you bring the clothes I told you to?

"Yes, I did... Here."

"Okay then. After the 18th session, please come back for a check-up. We need to re-assess everything." The 50-something-year-old guy smiled at her. Giving her assurance that all will be fine. 

  


"Thank you very much for all your help, doctor. It was all my fault. I thought it's fine so I teased her to jump and do some dance routines. I didn't know it will get even worse..."

"No, no, no, it's me. I'm too stubborn and cocky." Ayumi butted-in and gave him a nudge on the ribs. A very typical Ayu -- sending elbows.

  


"Ahh, that's why you came here, too. You feel so guilty. What we need is cooperation with both parties.... Aaa-, Ishida-san, please eat a lot. It looks like you dropped some weight. Don't think too much over your injury. Be patient. It will heal and you can dance just like before."

"Yes, I will make sure she will!"

"Ahh, before I forget... ahhm, forgive me for my lack of courtesy when you entered. I was focused on the injury. By the way, your name sir? Ishida....? "

  
  
  


"Ah, I'm Fukumura... Fukumura Ryuusuke. Ahhh, eheh... I'm not her brother..."

  
  


And another nudge landed on his ribs. He should shut his mouth from now on. Those nudges aren't just nudges. It could break walls. He could sustain a more serious injury than Ayu's. Ryuu should stop. He already received two elbows.

  



	8. Secret

  


"This place is so peaceful... There are lots of trees even with its busy city aura... unlike Tokyo's buildings... The ambiance, atmosphere, everything about this place makes me wanna live here."

She is gazing through the window, sitting on a make shift chair she dragged from a few meters, her arms crossed and resting on the window sill while her upper body is leaning forward. Her forehead almost touching the window glass.  


It is a late afternoon of spring in a quiet weekday at her friend's neighborhood north of Tokyo. Not just in the outskirts of the mega city but in a prefecture of some 300 kilometers northeast. The sky is clear with the sun smiling down to all the greenery, though the wind is blowing off a bit of coldness, the warmness of the place is never inferior. 

The weather is very welcoming but the greater part is the people's hospitality. When she arrived at the station earlier, she was greeted with smiles and kindness. It is understandable. The train personnels do it everyday but what caught her was the naturalness. Just like the city's physique being filled with nature, people are filled with that kind of vibes, too. She has been here a lot of times with countless memories formed in every visit. And all of those are irreplaceable. Even though, she has been in the place numerous times, this is only one of the few occasions she's staying at her friend's house. Not just a short stay but a two-day rest.

   
  
  


"What do you want to eat?"

A familiar voice uttered in whispers. Minutes have passed from when she rested her chin on her crossed arms. Her thoughts were lost in the mesmerizing beauty of whatever she was watching through the window that she forgot about the hunger that brought the two of them here at her friend's home.

  


"Ummm, what do you want to eat?" 

Her friend repeated in a sweeter tone. She didn't even notice her friend's arms wrapped around her waist and hugging her from the side. A smaller frame was leaning on her right, chin on her shoulder and eyes fixed on her face. The girl, who lost her thoughts for a moment, moved her gaze from the tree she was watching to her friend's eyes. 

_Those eyes are powerful and she loves looking at it. Her friend has a pair of clear, brown, watery pupils that reflect all signs of life. The feeling that she gets whenever she looks at it is always uplifting. Always a very heartwarming eye contact._

She didn't even realize how close they are into kissing when she turned to her right. Their noses are touching, breaths crossing and a small pout could put all thoughts at rest. But that isn't the case. It just happened that both of them are very clingy and teaseful. They both like this amount of skinships and this closeness.

  


The smaller girl is smiling at her. Even the eyes are smiling. Her friend is patiently waiting for a reply. Patiently with that smile. Still she didn't let out any word for a few seconds and just enjoyed the close proximity of their faces, of their bodies.

Mizuki briefly cut the intimacy. 

"Ayumi, I want pasta. Whatever pasta. Everything you cook is just so good so whatever kind it is wouldn't matter. As long as it's your cooking."

After some words she hugged Ayumi back then kissed her on the forehead. After a longer-than-a-second kiss, she blew some air on Ayumi's bangs revealing the other's forehead. And she let out a loud teasing giggle.

"You're so mean! Mizuki!" Ayumi played it out. She hugged Mizuki tighter, buried her face on the other's neck, sniffed the taller girl's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Giggles followed after those exchanges. Nothing more serious than a friendly exchange of intimacy.

Ayumi and Mizuki are just close friends, very close friends who confide to each other. They talk about a lot of casual and personal things, even their crushes. And just recently, Mizuki confessed liking someone. Someone she finds very attractive both in physique and character. Though, currently, the guy doesn't show any interest. But who knows how he really feels. Lately, they've been seeing each other and exchanging messages via LINE.

  


The two girls just laughed off their flirtiness for some more minutes until Ayumi stood up and went to the kitchen to do the other's request while Mizuki strayed away from the window, lied down on the sofa and cuddled a Winnie the Pooh pillow left idle for guests.

She just wanted to rest from the long walk they had earlier. It was a very tiring stroll where they did some shopping and sightseeing. After failing to find a restaurant that could satisfy their current moodiness, the two decided to go to Ayu's place and make something for their picky bellies.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  


Mizuki is enjoying the fluffiness of the sofa and the pillows around her when the bell rang. Sure, Ayumi is too busy to attend to it. _In cooking any minute of absence could turn everything unappetizing so better not disturb the cook._ So she got up from her heavenly comfort to open the gate.

"Good evening." A guy in an office suit greeted her.

"Good evening." Mizuki shyly replied.

There was a long silence before the guy smiled at her and excused himself to enter the house. It became a little awkward. All of a sudden, she doesn't know how to talk properly... how to act properly... how to respond properly. She was expecting but was still caught off guard.

  


"Ah, here, put this on. It is still a little chilly. This would help you keep warm."

Just after he made his way past her, he slowly turned back, took off his coat and put it on Mizuki's shoulders. He noticed the short sleeves dress the girl is wearing hence the kind gesture. It is still the early days of spring, just some days after winter officially ended, so the wind is still chilly particularly during night time. It was 11 minutes past 7 in the evening when the door bell rang. Mizuki, actually, rushed to the gate forgetting her coat, the weather condition and everything she should have remembered to keep herself warm from the cold night. She was expecting.

  


"Thank you." It was all she could muster.

There is a an awkward silence as they enter the house. He took off his shoes properly, wore his slippers before proceeding inside and tidied his things. The lady did the same except that she isn't carrying anything unlike the guy who has a bag and probably came from work.

Mizuki watched everything from the way he opened the door for her to the manner he placed his shoes and wore his slippers until she lost sight of his shadow as he headed to the kitchen. His coat is still on her shoulders. She didn't take it off and the guy didn't even notice. Not that Mizuki forgot. She wants to wear it longer and she only has few opportunities to do so. She finds everything about him so attractive. She likes his scent, his clothes, his manners, his character, his manly and chiseled shoulders, his presence. Everything. Just everything.

Maybe another reason why she frequents this place and maybe a reason why she is thinking of living in Sendai.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  


"Oi! Onii-san! Prepare the table, now. It's only the three of us and I'm finished cooking. Mama and Papa won't be home. They are on a trip themselves. Maybe their _nth_ honeymoon. Fufufufufu..." Her opening salvo to her brother was authoritative but towards the end was the usual teasing. They are just like that. Siblings with a rock-solid brother-sister relationship is just like that.

"Oi! Ayumi! Make sure that's delicious. I wanna eat a lot. Today was so tiring I haven't eaten snack. And I don't want to serve something subpar to our guest. Mizuki only deserves the best." And he teased Ayumi back. Maybe including Mizuki but she isn't in the kitchen. Though, he replied loudly so maybe their guest heard him.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  


Mizuki is in the living room, looking at the photo album they looked at a few years ago. A few years back when she was still in Morning Musume and they had dinner here at the Ishida household. She is staring at that picture, the very first picture they saw. The little girl and her older brother with a medal hanging by his neck.

  
  


A few weeks ago, Mizuki told Ayumi about someone she likes but never told her the guy's name, where he lives and other details pertaining to his identity. She might have confided but still not everything. She still keeps it a secret.

  
  


"Mizuki let's eat now. Aside from pasta, there is beef tongue, too!"

She smiled upon hearing those. She blushed and her heart fluttered. Don't worry the other person wouldn't see how red her face is. He's facing her back, anyway. And she wouldn't let him see it.

  


"Please have a good stay here! OK!"

  
  
  


That guy she talked about the other week with Ayumi...

...It is that guy...

the reason she's in Sendai now...

  
  
  
  


It was Ayumi's brother.


	9. Family

  
  


"Jin..."

"Hhmmm... what is it?" His response was tentative. He couldn't lend his full attention as he is busy in front of his laptop finishing a report due the day after tomorrow. It seems like working for 14 hours in the office wasn't even enough as he brought his work home. 

It was 24 minutes past midnight... and the day hasn't ended yet. Technically, the previous ended 24 minutes ago but here we are at the wee hours of what was called "tomorrow" sometime ago.

  


"Jin..."

He didn't look.  
And Rude. He didn't even reply.

Expecting no further response, the woman sat beside him, hugged him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered. Something he isn't expecting but should have expected, though. Jin stopped typing and turned to her. His face a little pale.

She repeated it. And it was nothing close to a whisper.

  
  
  
  
  


"Jin... I'm pregnant..."

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


"ALL OF YOU... ALL OF YOU... ALL OF YOU!!!"

"Eeeeehhhhhh... It's nine! Hahahaha..." Maa-chan hasn't changed at all. And it makes it more unbelievable for the host.

"Sato, you have a boyfriend, too???!" Nakai Masahiro was wide-eyed.

"Kyuuki, Juuki, Juuiki!" The always never-easy-to-read Sato Masaki replied.

"Why? It's normal!" Ikuta Erina joined in.

"We're not idols anymore. And we graduated years back. Including Duu and Maachan." Even Suzuki Kanon is present. She announced sometime in 2016 that she'll be out of the entertainment industry but here she is in the mini reunion of the 9th, 10th and 11th generations of Morning Musume.

  


"Ahem, ahem, so moving forward....," Nakai couldn't finish his sentence. He still can't believe that the kids who were guests in his show more than a decade ago are now dating. _He felt so old._

"This is really unbelievable! Especially, Sato!!! Are you sure? Don't toy me around... I... I... I can't...," And he continued to utter phrases rather than sentences.

"How old are you? Iikubo! Fukumura! Oda! Kudo!"

Still in disbelief, he started asking what could be labeled as unnecessary questions. It will just reveal and emphasize how old he really is.

  


The girls giggled louder. They even teased him by putting an improvised ring on their fingers. Ayumi even pulled a loose thread from her dress and tied it like a ring on Mizuki's left ring finger. As expected of her. She hasn't changed that much aside from appearance. She's still that poor little girl. Oh, I mean, the very thrifty and practical small lady.

"Ayumi, what are you doing?"

Nakai raised his eyebrows from what he just heard.

"Wait, Oda, what did you say?"

And the power vocalist repeated it, more casual than the previous.

"Yah, Ayumi, what is that?"

Nakai was buried deeper in disbelief.

"This is how we normally are, even before. Since we became really close. I think, two, three years after Sakura's debut." Ayumi clarified.

"We all call each other by our given name or nickname. Now that we are idols no more, everything is just casual." Sayashi Riho finally joined the conversation.

"Riho, Kanon, Erina, sometimes it's just Ikuta or Eri, and Mizuki or Fukuchan." Kudo Haruka seconded Rihoriho.

  
  


Nakai is having a hard time processing everything. A while back, he just learned they have boyfriends. Some time later, he was surprised how the girls, ahem, the ladies address each other.

"So... so... so... how long have you been..."

Even before he finished his question, he got a simultaneous reply.

"A little over a year"

"We just turned 2 this summer"

"Our first anniversary is next month"

"About a year and a half"

"More than 2 years and we're starting to talk about marriage"

"500 days!"

"Just over half a year"

"Same, same"

"We're approaching our 4th anniversary and we'll get married soon"

They all answered, enthusiastically. Some even looked at their phones and probably checked their marked calendar.  
Nakai also heard marriage, more than once. He was so shocked to hear it. He just got married some 3 years ago and had his first born just weeks ago.

"My wife has just given birth last month and, and, and some of you are getting married...???"

"CONGRATULAA~T~I~OOON (S)!" Then all nine of them started singing and dancing to one of Morning Musume's celebrated songs _Happy Summer Wedding_.

The girls even asked Nakai a picture of his baby, how many kids do they want, how old is his wife, how did they meet, how did he asked her to get married and so on and so forth. They were all so curious. Well, it can't be helped as sooner or later they'll eventually start their own family.

  
  


"Iikubo, Suzuki you're getting married soon? I would assume you talked about how many kids you would like, right?" Nakai turned the question back to them this time.

"I want three kids. Just like us in the family. And he thinks the same." Harunan enthusiastically answered.

"Max of three but ideally just two. I just want a daughter and a son." Suzuki Kanon smiled.

  


"I want a BIG FAMILY! I'm thinking of FIVE KIDS!"

One of the girls butted in excitedly and everyone turned their heads to her direction after hearing so.

  


"OOOoooohhhhhhh!!!" Ayumi exclaimed. "That's a lot of HARD work!"

And everyone burst into laughter. Mizuki's was a surprise but Ayumi's comment got them all teaseful.

"LUCKY, LUCKY!" Riho tried hard in between her laughs.

With all the teasings she's getting from her girl friends, Mizuki turned bright red and tried hiding behind Erina.

"Yaaahhh, What's wrong with it?" Fukumura Mizuki protested.

"Poor guy. Maybe, we could just have one child. I need to help in raising my nephews and nieces! Hahahahaha!"

  


Everyone just died from laughter. And it only tells that Ayumi was well aware of her _poor_ image. Oh, maybe it's the reason why she's so small. Ayumi got so worked up helping the family pay bills and such. Instead of eating the right amount, she cut it into half and opted to work longer. Poor thing, she has to continue for another generation. Her sister-in-law to-be wants a lot of kids.

  
  


"Don't worry Ayu, your brother can take care of everything well." Mizuki poked Ayumi's cheeks as she said so. "A big family is a happy family with a happier husband and the happiest wife!"

"TISSUE!!!!" Kudo Haruka pleaded. Seems like all the blood in her body exited through her nose.

  
  


It was just one of the funniest guestings this generations had in a variety show. Something that will be remembered until that time when Mizuki brings her five kids and show to them to the whole of Japan.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


"What did you say?"

"We're having twins" And she just smiled. Mizuki just gave her husband a sweet smile afterwards.

"REALLYYY???" Jin hugged her tight and pecked her on the lips.

  
  


They have two boys already. A 6-year old first born and a 4-year old one. Now, Mizuki is carrying two babies. The couple is getting closer to their target of five. I mean, Mizuki's goal of FIVE!

It's not a difficult thing for the couple. Raising four or five kids wouldn't be a problem for them.

  


"I'm sorry I somehow snobbed you earlier. I'm the General Manager now directly reporting to the Company's President. A lot of work... sure, went with this promotion... aaahhh, ehehehe...," Jin shyly apoligized to his wife.

He planned to tell Mizuki in the coming weekend so they could celebrate without thinking much of work. And it seems like this would be a bigger celebration for the couple. Ishida Jin got promoted and his wife, Ishida (Fukumura) Mizuki, is pregnant with his twins.

  
  


What a way to say "Good Morning!" to your other half. Four more hours and the sun will rise. Good MORNING everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Mizuki and Ayumi both have older brothers. They are the same age, just two months apart. A good relationship exists between the two. 
> 
> Maybe they've been to each other's home and met their respective family including their Onii-sans...


End file.
